1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to methods of producing a fiber optic cable having a plurality of Fiber Bragg Gratings in order to reduce multi-path ringing along the fiber optic cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various aspects of oil exploration and production, a fiber optic cable having a plurality of optical sensors formed therein is employed to obtain information from downhole locations. The fiber optic cable typically extends from a surface location to the downhole locations and a light source deployed at the surface propagates light through the fiber optic cable. The propagating light interacts with at least one of the plurality of optical sensors to produce a signal indicative of a downhole parameter. The signal travels through the fiber optic cable to the surface location where it is detected. The signal typically traverses many sensors before reaching the surface location. At each sensor, there is the possibility of a reflection. Therefore, a signal can be reflected multiple times before being detected. These multiple reflections are known as ringing or multi-path interference and generally cause signal loss. The present disclosure therefore provides a method and apparatus for producing a fiber optic cable that reduces ringing in measurements obtained from a fiber optic cable having a plurality of sensors formed therein.